Completely Honest
by Kierielle Huntington
Summary: Skye's and Ward's dreams force them to be honest with themselves - they haven't stopped caring. And they never will. Pre-Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

{All rights belong to Marvel.} Spoilers for Season 1.

* * *

"_I am not a good man, Skye." _

"_Yes you are," her own voice whispered. _

Skye bolted upright, sweating but silent.

It was only just a dream. Another dream.

But she could still feel _his_ chin against her fingertips - _his _lips against her own. _His _amber gaze holding her, back there at Providence…

And she _liked _it. _Liked_ it.

"Weak," she growled, running a shaking hand through her hair. Coulson's voice echoed in the back of her mind - "_You weren't weak. You had compassion. That's harder." _

True. Compassion wasn't weak. But that wasn't all of what she felt as she watched Mike stop Ward's heart, if she was going to be honest with herself.

She didn't want to be honest with herself. She took a few uneven breaths and eased back down, staring at the dark ceiling and seeing nothing.

Actually, seeing _him._

"_So even though you've been lying - to everyone, about everything - you're saying your feelings for me..."_

"_They're real, Skye. They always have been." _

His smooth, firm words and the earnest way he drew his eyebrows together...it _had_ made her feel like throwing up.

Because, to be honest, she did feel something for this murderer.

She hated him. Oh, goodness - she _hated_ him. She had said she felt sorry for him, and she did. But..._uh._ When she was all alone, she had to admit there was more to it.

She could usually see the potential good in others when everyone else called them hopeless. But Ward was..._uhhhhhhgggg. _Traitorous, backstabbing_, _murderous _liar! HYDRA!_ He was part of their _team! _And this whole time..._Uhhhhhhhh! _

She squeezed her eyes shut.

He would be so much easier to forgive if he hadn't meant - didn't mean - so much.

This was the kind of stuff that kept her awake at night.

Even though she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, she still cared about that murderer. The dreams proved that.

To be honest, she would _always_ care about him.

And to be completely honest, she knew it.

* * *

**P****lease Review! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_I__ had intended this to be just a oneshot, but Ward's side was screaming to be written. ;)_

* * *

"_You think I don't want to watch him suffer?" She seemed unsteady - like _she _wasn't truly sure if she wanted to. _

"_Not suffer," Mike Peterson said. "DIE."_

_ Everything was blurring. "Skye…" he rasped. He felt his body shutting down… _

_ He was slipping, slipping away...this was it...this was...it..._

_"Okay, stop," her voice rose suddenly, cutting through the fog. "Bring him back!" _

Ward jerked awake. His palms were sweating - his fingers clawing the upper left side of his chest.

He groaned and clenched his jaw. Stared at the dark cell's ceiling.

Tried to sort through what was left.

Nothing was left. Absolutely nothing. He was imprisoned. Garrett was dead. He had sent FitzSimmons down to what should have been their inevitable death - and though they survived, it still troubled him more than reason should allow. _It's a weakness. _

And Skye thought he was a monster - and she was probably right.

No. She _was _right.

But to be honest, no matter how hard he tried, she was all he saw.

"_You're saying your feelings for me…" _

"_They're real, Skye," he said earnestly, gently placing his hands on either side of her neck. "They always have been." He meant it. To be honest - something he wasn't very often - she was the one honest thing in his wrecked life. _

_ He stroked her_ _soft hair_ _off her forehead - her wet eyes widened. _

"_I'm gonna throw up," she whispered, pulling away from his careful touch. _

He could still feel her slipping out of his hands, could still see the vivid hurt and sharp disgust...and something else...in her dark eyes.

"_Someday," he whispered brokenly. "Someday you'll understand."_

"_No. I won't." _

He could still feel the stabbing pain. To be honest, it hadn't dulled. It _sharpened _every time it replayed in his head.

He would never stop seeing her face - never stop hearing her voice.

"_Bring him back!" _

He vaguely wondered if Skye had half-directed those words at him. Bring back the Grant Ward she cared about?

Nah. She had no faith in him now. He couldn't change that - but he could try.

To be honest, though she probably would never think of him as anything but a monster, he would _always _care about her. What he felt for her was something he had never let himself feel before. He may not want to admit it, but he more than cared for her; he_...loved_ her.

And to be completely honest, he _knew _it.

* * *

**Review! :D**


End file.
